


tears and bathroom stalls

by Pure_Angst



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, My First Work in This Fandom, School, i guess, sorry - Freeform, this is just me venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Angst/pseuds/Pure_Angst
Summary: It's just a subject selection - how hard can it be?
Kudos: 4





	tears and bathroom stalls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first published work on here, so leave any feedback you have :)
> 
> This is just me venting about school and projecting onto Rose lmao.

The bathroom door closed behind her with a slam. Dropping her bag onto the floor, Rose sunk down onto the closed toilet seat and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to cover her sobs. She didn’t know, she wasn’t sure _why didn’t she know she should know she should have planned for-_

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she heard the bathroom door open. A loud group of girls walked in, talking about how someone had kissed someone else even though they weren’t dating, or something stupid like that. Rose put her other hand over her mouth, making sure that her crying was quiet enough, so they didn’t hear her. Her whole body shook at the thought of being mocked today, of all days.

As she listened to the girls gossip in front of the mirrors, she thought about why she was here, crying in a bathroom stall. It was just subject selections, not a big deal, right? They were picking a pathway and their classes, but then John turned to her and asked her what she was choosing. 

She didn’t have an answer.

It shouldn’t have been a big deal, but her Mum and Roxy, her older sister, had gotten into a huge fight in the morning and she had spent her entire first break surrounded by friends and still feeling alone and John looked so sure that she would know what she was doing with her life, and everything started crashing because the truth was, she didn’t know.

Her Mum wanted her to be a lawyer, and she thought that would be an alright job. Still, she couldn’t imagine herself sticking with that job. She didn’t know what she wanted to be, and it shouldn’t have been a big deal because she was only in year 9 but everyone expected her to know. 

There were quite a lot of things expected of Rose. Her Mum expected her to be a lawyer. Her school expected her to be sure of her career path. Her friends expected her to be completely fine. Her teachers expected her to be smart and get good grades. 

Everyone expected her to be smart and organised, and she wasn’t even sure if she was going to pass math this term. She could ask Roxy for help, but she was probably too busy. And anyway, she should know this. Roxy would probably be upset with her for asking. 

Wiping her face, she picked up her bag to leave. Rose looked both ways after opening the door, letting out a small sigh when she realised the other girls weren’t there anymore. She stood in front of the mirrors for a few minutes, trying to make her face less red and her eyes less bloodshot, before leaving. She walked over to the spot her friends sat at.

“Hey Rose, you alright?” Jade looked concerned.

Rose smiled.

“Of course – why wouldn’t I be?”


End file.
